


Irresistible

by VannaVamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaVamp/pseuds/VannaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drowning in a motel shower, which would have been almost laughable to Dean, had he not been fully occupied fighting for his life at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> It's not all that graphic, but I thought I'd best be on the safe side.

He was drowning in a motel shower, which would have been almost laughable to Dean, had he not been fully occupied fighting for his life at the time. The shower rose was aimed directly in his face, and turned to full power, which meant he was being blasted with lukewarm water, unable to catch a breath, and being forcibly held in that position by an assailant he couldn't even see.

  


  


  
"That's it, Dean, just soak up the water. Good boy."  


  
  


The icy cold voice chilled him to the marrow. It was callous, cruel and completely lacking any trace of humanity. It was the voice of his brother.

  
  


  
Allowed to turn slightly, Dean glanced at Sam's sadistic smirk for a moment, trying to blink the relentless jet of now ice cold water away. Mostly, he wanted to ask why; completely unable to believe his eyes, his ears, or to grasp how his own brother could do this to him... knowing at once that he must have been possessed. And Dean was helpless to stop him or do any damned thing at all to help himself, or Sammy.            


  


  
   


  


  
Until consciousness left him, and he collapsed into Sam's waiting arms.  


  
  


  
He woke up face down on a pillow, not entirely sure he hadn't been dreaming, except that he remained naked, coughing up water, and his hair was still wet. He tried to get up, but Sam was on top of him, pushing him back down again, making a grab for his wrists and expertly tying them to the metallic bed frame, above his head. Dean's feeble attempts to resist making little difference to the end result.  


  
  


  
"Sammy? I know you're in there somewhere - fight this thing. This isn't you... it can't be. It..."  


  
  


  
"Oh, it's me all right, Dean. Don't think about screaming, will you? No... you wouldn't do that anyway. Not Dean Winchester's style. Now just you lay there quietly, and no struggling. It'll be a lot less painful for you that way, big bro, 'k?"  


  
  


  
"Sam, please, don't you do this. Don't hurt me."  


  
  


  
"Beg me some more, Dean, it's real pretty. Let me see some tears too, I might just go easier on you if you cry for me. Then again, I wouldn't bother if I were you, because let me tell you, Dean. This is going to happen, and it's really not going to be pretty at all - not from your point of view anyway. I want you, Dean. I've wanted you for years, and now I'm bigger than you. Taller... stronger. I've decided I'm going to have you, again and again, and you're not going to be able to stop me. Not like you'd turn me in, or do anything to hurt your precious little Sammy, now is it, Dean?!"  


  
  


  
Dean's comeback was lost into the pillow as his face was roughly pushed into it, and again he found himself unable to breathe. Then Sam was pushing his knees up the bed... forcing his cock into Dean's tight, unprepared, virgin ass, and Dean, whether it was his 'style' or not, screamed. His agony was beyond white hot, his lungs empty of air, which suited him just fine, because he really, _really_  didn't want to live through this.  


  
  


  
Sam lifted him slightly, allowing him to take a breath, then he was down again, and the air gave him strength enough to buck, desperately trying to dislodge his little brother's cock from his ass.  


  
  


  
His attempt failed miserably, and Sam laughed at him, mocking, as he almost withdrew completely, then plunged back inside Dean's tight heat, watching curiously as rivulets of crimson blood flowed down his brother's gorgeous ass.  


  
  


  
Dean is his now, and he'll never, ever be anyone else's. Sam intends to make absolutely sure of that.  


  
  


  
He allows Dean another breath, and hears a very un-Dean-like sob, as his older brother breaks into a thousand pieces. "Please, Sammy, just kill me. Please. I don't want to live through this. Take what you want - I know you will anyway, then kill me..."  


  
  


  
"No. Not gonna happen, Dean. This is just the first time."  


  
  


  
"You really shouldn't be so damn irresistible."  


  


  


  


END   



End file.
